Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-k}{7} + \dfrac{7k}{7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-k + 7k}{7}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{6k}{7}$